Sci-Fi Club
This is an American 2D animated series by J2011. It revolves around four 12 year old science fiction enthusiasts doing sci-if related stuff in their treehouse. List of episodes: List of Sci-Fi Club episodes. Characters Main * (Connor Jefferson)- Is the leader. He has brown hair, Caucasian skin, a sky blue tee shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. He is kind of bossy and strict, but he just tries his best to be an effective leader. He stands at 5'4. He is voiced by Scott Menville. * (Emmett Sparks)- Is the brains. He has black hair in a haircut like Cody's from Total Drama, Caucasian skin, an olive green jack with a neon green shirt with a lightbulb on it, camouflage green cargo shorts and black high tops. He is intelligent and kind, but kind of a pushover. He stands at 5'8. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * (George "Fluxx" Steinberg)- Is the creative consultant for the inventions. He has reddish brown hair in a partially spiky haircut, a black cap with a flux capacitor from the Back To The Future franchise, hence his nickname, pinkish skin, freckles on his cheeks, a bluish vest, a light orange long sleeved shirt, blue cargo shorts, white socks and white high tops. He is easily excitable, and perpetually optimistic. He stands at 5'1. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * (Lucas "Luke" Jacobs)- Is the test subject of the team. He has a yellow Jimmy Neutron hairstyle, but shorter, Caucasian skin (though he's Canadian), a red short sleeved jacket, a white tee, blue green jeans and sky green high tops. He can be dim-witted at times, but means wells. He stands at 5'4. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada. Reccuring * (MikeL)- Is the personal robotic assistant of the team. He has a perfectly cubical head with a black rectangle on it, a blue eye in the rectangle, a cylinder for a torso, two thin arms, a thin leg conjoined to a wheel. He is sarcastic, narcissistic and hates the Sci-Fi Club, except Emmett, who created him when he was 7. He speaks in a British accent. He is voiced by Tim Curry. * (Blake Lyle)- Is the popular kid in the club's class. He got famous on the Internet for his comedy videos. He has Caucasian skin, magenta-red hair, a black vest and a yellow shirt underneath, dark blue jean shorts and green shoes. He is narcissictic, self-centered, selfish and shuns the club on a regular basis, though he is secretly jealous of the club and he thinks he should be the one going on sci-fi related adventures. Ironically, he used to be friends with the club, but once he got famous, he ditched them. He stands at 5'3. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * (Mac Bradford)- Is a bully in the club's class. He has dark brown hair with bangs covering his eyes, a white shirt with ripped sleeves, black spiked bracelets, black ripped jeans and black high tops. He is aggressive, slow witted, dim witted (even more so than Luke), but has a soft spot for the show "Unicorn Tales". He stands at 6'0. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. * (Olive Perkins)- Is a girl in the club's class. She has light cream hair, a pink tee, a white mini skirt and black ballet flats. She is nice and gentle, but has a dark secret to be revealed later. Emmett also has a crush on her. She stands at 5'4. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Antagonists Major * (Lloyd Finbarr)- Is the rival of the club. He has platinum blonde hair, thick rimmed glasses, peach skin, a white lab coat he wears at all times, a lime green shirt underneath, beige khakis, white socks and brown loafers. He is constantly striving to be better than the club. He hates every member, but especially hates Emmett. He is also richer and more well off than most of the cast. He stands at 5'6. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. * (Count Destructo)- Will be a major villain in the series. He will come in season 2. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Reccuring Or Minor * (King Nuttun VII)- Is the seventh king of Legumia. He hates Luke for killing his father in an explosion and seeks revenge on him. He is somewhat smarter and more evil than his father was. He hates Earth and desires to destroy it. He is voiced by YurI Lowenthal. * (Dex Luther)- Is the arch-nemesis of Super Luke. He used to be a hip hop dancer with his huge Afro, but after Super Luke accidentally destroyed it, he vowed revenge. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. * (Starstruck)- Is a reality warping being from another universe. He has dark purple slick back hair, purple skin, a dark purple tux and no legs, as his species moves around by levitating. He is showbiz obsessed and comedic, though still evil, and will go to extreme ends to entertain his audience. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * (Legion Of Luke Lovers)- Are a club consisting of girls from the club's class that love Luke to a stalker like extent. They will even kidnap him sometimes. Their leader is a black haired girl named Melissa Powers with a wealthy father and they all wear shirts with Luke's face on a heart. They are all voiced by either Grey Griffin or Tara Strong. * (Con)- Is Connor's evil clone. He hates Connor and wants to replace him. He looks exactly like Connor except he has a goatee and black rings around his eyes. He is also significantly more intelligent than Connor due to a glitch in the cloning machine. He is voiced by Scott Menville, except deeper. * (Influenzaliens)- Are a race of microscopic aliens hailing from a dwarf planet in the solar system. They are the show's reasoning behind the flu. They are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker.Category:Science fiction series Characters From Other Planets Or Universes Dimension C-MF63 * (Connie Jefferson)- Is the gender swapped version of Connor. She will appear in "Genderbent World". She is voiced by Hynden Walch. * (Emma Sparks)- Is the gender swapped version of Emmett. She will appear in "Genderbent World". She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. * (Georgia "Fluxx" Steinberg)- Is the gender swapped version of Fluxx. She will appear in "Genderbent World". She is voiced by Tress Macneille. * (Lucille "Lucy" Jacobs)- Is the gender swapped version of Luke. She will appear in "Genderbent World". She is voiced by Madeleine Martin. Category:Comedy series Category:Animated series Category:Nicktoons Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Funny cartoons